ramversefandomcom-20200213-history
Korok
Koroks are children of the Great Deku Tree and their homes are in the Korok Woods. Very few creatures can enter the Lost Woods and fewer know their way around and the Koroks are some of those who do. They care little for the way of the world other than spreading the reach of the forest. Although they can leave the forest they rarely do unless ordered to by the Great Deku Tree. They also have the unique ability to transform into humanoid shapes that appear to be eternal children. Also, they can sprout Korok leaves that they can use to hover with. Koroks only exist in the Z-Verse currently. Physical Description: The Korok are small plant creatures made of wood with leaves for faces and sometimes have different types of fungus growing on them, especially the older ones. Each Korok can have a different leaf and colored leaf for a face and the older ones can have different types of fungus on them. Society: Koroks live in the Korok Woods with the Great Deku Tree as their guardian. They have no need for physical structures or any kind of material gear, except what they form as Kokiri for self defense. Instead they make their homes in the natural brush, trees, and even the Deku Tree himself. Koroks are very shy about outsiders and stay hidden from them even when they are outside of the woods, which rarely happens to begin with. Although most Koroks have little to do with the world, some become curious and travel the world and even set up shops (though they comprehend little about money and are easily bargained with). Gender: Koroks have a normal ratio between males and females but this is only apparent when they are in their child Kokiri forms. Otherwise, they are apparently genderless. They do not reproduce by normal means. Instead, they are created by the Great Deku Tree himself. Alignment and Religion: Koroks are all of Neutral alignment. Lawful Koroks are fully dedicated to the Great Deku Tree and and the preservation of the Lost Woods. Evil Koroks are only evil in the sense that they believe the whole world should be filled with the Lost Woods and hate all other races and want to spread the reach of the Lost Woods at the cost of all else. Chaotic Koroks believe in spreading the Lost Woods by any means necessary, even ignoring the Great Deku Tree at times, but do not hate other living creatures nor do they believe that the whole world should be the Lost Woods. Religiously, the Koroks believe first and foremost in the will of the Great Deku Tree and care little for other deities. Koroks are associated with the element of Forest and their sage representative is the Forest Sage. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Koroks are seen as cute and adorable and are able to easily persuade others especially in their Kokiri form, despite being shy however, because they are plants they are physically weak. They have a +2 to Charisma and a -2 to Strength. * Size: Koroks are Small sized creatures. * Type: Koroks are Fey creatures with the Leshy subtype, however act as the opposite of a normal Leshy. * Base Speed: Koroks have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Koroks begin play knowing Hylian. Defensive Racial traits * Bond to the Land: Koroks gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC when in forest terrain. Feats and Skills Racial Traits * Camouflage: Koroks gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks while within forest terrain. Alternate Racial Traits * Hydrated Vitality: Koroks gain fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they submerge completely within a body of natural salt water, fresh water, or brackish water. Stagnant, poisoned, or trapped water (such as water within an artificial pit or a bag of holding) does not activate this ability. They can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. This trait replaces the Bond to the Land racial trait. Magical Racial Traits * Change Shape, Greater: Koroks can change their shapes into the form of a humanoid child that has either green, brown, or blond hair in various shades. Their eye colors can be green, brown, or blue. They can be male or female. They have pointy ears like the Hylians. Their clothing is magically created and provides no armor bonuses and are always various colors of green and tunic-like and may have hats. These traits are solid and cannot be changed once decided upon. These humanoid forms are known as Kokiri and can be activated at will. Movement Racial Traits * Flight: Koroks can produce propeller leaves that grant a fly speed of 30 feet with clumsy maneuverability. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Koroks can see twice as far as Hylians. Other Racial Traits * Treespeech: Koroks have the ability to converse with plants as if subject to a continual speak with plants spell. Category:Zelda Races